Monster Wars
Monster Wars ''(also known as ''Kaiju Wars 怪獣大戦 Kaijū taisen) is a Japanese animated monster film co-produced by Toho Animation and TMS Entertainment. Plot In the year 2099, all Earth's kaiju have been rounded up and confined in an island known as Monster Island, located in the South Pacific. (More coming soon) Characters *'Captain Andreas Armstrong' - A British JSDF captain and the main protagonist of the film. He initially despises monsters due to Godzilla killing his friend. *'Miki Saegusa' - *'Dr. Haruo Serizawa' - *'Lt. Charles Okoye' - *'Quentin Thomas' - *'Gabriella Lee' - *'Controller X' - *'Kilaak Queen' - *'Prime Minister Nakajima '- *'General Koizumi '- *'Colonel' Helena Guttera '- *'Shobijin - *'Chujo' - Andreas' pet dog Voice Cast Japanese cast *Akira Nakao - Prime Minister Nakajima *Akira Takarada - Dr. Haruo Serizawa *Koichi Ueda - General Koizumi English cast *Ben Diskin *Cristina Vee - Shobijin #2 *Debby Ryan - Gabriella Lee *Janice Kawaye - Shobijin #1 *JK Simmons - General Koizumi *Karen Fukuhara - Miki Saegusa *Ken Watanabe - Dr. Haruo Serizawa *Keone Young - Prime Minister Nakajima *Maria Canals Barrera - Colonel Helena Guttera *Matthew Broderick - Dr. John Tatopoulos *Michael B. Jordan - Quentin Thomas *Michael Dorn - Lt. Charles Okoye *Michael Fassbender - Controller X *Stephanie Sheh *Tom Hardy - Captain Andreas Armstrong *Veronica Taylor - Kilaak Queen Appearances Monsters *Anguirus *Baragon *Ebirah *Gaira *Gezora *Gigan *Godzilla *Gorosaurus *Hedorah *Kamacuras *King Ghidorah *Kumonga *Maguma *Manda *Mechagodzilla *Megalon *Minya *Moguera *Mothra *Orga *Rodan *Sanda *Titanosaurus *Varan *Zilla Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Kilaaks *Shobijin *Xiliens Locations *Arizona *Beijing *Brazil *Cairo *Kyushu *Las Vegas *London *Los Angeles *Mexico *Moscow *New Delhi *New York City *Okinawa *Paris *Philippines *Rio De Janeiro *Rome *Siberia *South Korea *Sydney *Taiwan *Tibet *Tokai *Tokyo *Toronto *Venice *Vietnam Production Influences The major influences are Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Pacific Rim, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Attack on Titan. The art style of the film is influenced by Neon Genesis Evangelion and AKIRA. The tone of the story will be on par of the tone of Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Soundtrack The score for the film will be composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. Reception Transcript *Monster Wars/Transcript Trivia *According to the creators of Monster Wars, the events of Godzilla ''(1954), ''Rodan, Varan, Mothra, Atragon, Dogora, Frankenstein vs. Baragon, The War of the Gargantuas, King Kong Escapes, Space Amoeba, Gorath, and Godzilla (1998) are part of the continuity timeline of the film. *The suits that the Mechagodzilla pilots wear are based on the plug suits from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The film opens with a dedication to Ishiro Honda, Haruo Nakajima, Akira Ifukube, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Eiji Tsuburaya, and all who dedicated their time to defining the King of the Monsters. *The film's opening emulates the opening of the original ''Godzilla ''film from 1954, beginning with the sound of Godzilla's footsteps followed by his roar. *The King Caesar statue makes a cameo as a paperweight on ???'s desk. Gallery Characters Blp1Pfc.png|Shobijin Monsters Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_vs._Ghost_Godzilla_-_Anguirus_2.png|Anguirus Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon Ebirah04.png|Ebirah Gaira2.png|Gaira Gezora.jpg|Gezora Gigan1wx3.jpg|Gigan MogeGoji_0.jpg|Godzilla BD_v_rex_bull.png|Gorosaurus GKOTM - King Ghidorah with lightning.png|King Ghidorah Maguma.png|Maguma 450px-Godzilla.jp - Manda 2004.jpg|Manda GVM - Megalon On the Battlefield.jpg|Megalon GVSG_-_Little_Godzilla.jpg|Minya dcwofhc-a2f752f5-0272-49c9-be2f-a64c52a60ba4.png|Mothra Orga02.jpg|Orga 2004Rodan.jpg|Rodan Sanda2.png|Sanda TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus SokogekiVaran.png|Varan Godzilla1998.jpg|Zilla See also *Monster Wars: Kaiju Kingdom *Monster Wars: Origins Poll Do you like Monster Wars? Yes No Maybe What breed of dog should Chujo be? NOTE: The character of Chujo is influenced by Ace the dog from Batman Beyond. Beagle Doberman Pinscher English Mastiff German Shepherd Great Dane Pug Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Anime Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Giant Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:Japanese films Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju films Category:Monster Wars Category:Monsters Category:Mothra Category:PG-13 Category:Punkasaurus0530's ideas Category:Rodan Category:Shogunguirus' ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Studiopolis Category:TheSpinoRex's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Warner Bros.